V is for Valet Parking
by Jelsemium
Summary: Megan goes to CalSci, hoping for a little private time with Larry. If she got it, there'd be no story. This is 2nd in the Handymen trilogy, between H is for Handymen and J is for Jaguar. For the 2006 Summer Alphabet Challenge at Numb3rs dot org.
1. Chapter 1

V is for Valet Parking

By Jelsemium

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Dedication: Lady Nocturne, Gracious Ruler of Obsession of Summer 2006. Because, as you have probably surmised, this is yet another entry in that challenge.

Warning: Jels' humor ahead. Mind the drinks.

Author's Note: This is the second story in the Handymen trilogy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 of 2

When you're a woman working for a law enforcement agency, getting involved with co-workers was a bad idea. Because, when all was said and done, men were all such _guys_. Frankly, being 'protected' from your job got old before it started.

Not that it would be easy to resist, if any of her teammates showed an interest. Colby Granger, in spite of numerous annoying guy tendencies, was (she reluctantly admitted) intelligent. And yes, (she even more reluctantly admitted) he was good looking.

In fact, he was everything that her father had wanted in a son. Megan often wondered if that was why Granger annoyed her so much.

David Sinclair was has handsome and smart as Granger, but not nearly as obnoxious. On the other hand, Megan wasn't going to forget the incident of the Medical Examiner any time soon.

If dating your boss wasn't even worse than dating your co-workers, and cliché on top of that, Don Eppes would definitely be on her to-do list.

Don was smart, possessed a cutting sense of humor and she wasn't at all reluctant to admit that he was handsome.

The fact that he was devoted to his family even took some of the edge off his guy-ness. However, she'd been _warned_ about getting involved with him. Eppes had a reputation for being a 'serial monogamist.'

Which wasn't entirely fair to Don, she knew. Most law enforcement agents had 'relationship issues' to some extent. At least Don wasn't promiscuous or abusive.

Having eliminated her co-workers, the next problem a lonely female fed faced was how did one have a relationship when the only other men she interacted with were criminal lawyers and, well, criminals?

Fortunately, this thorny problem, like many other thorny problems she had encountered since she'd moved to LA, had been solved by Professor Charles Eppes.

The mathematician was brilliant; plus he was good-tempered, good-hearted and, yes, good-looking. However, he wasn't on her shopping list. It would be too weird to date the brother of her boss. Especially since she _knew_ that guys talked about these things.

Face it, there were things that she did not want to know about her co-workers, and twice as many things that she did not want _them_ to know about _her_.

Besides, dating either of the Eppes brothers had become a moot point since she met Professor Larry Fleinhardt. Or at least, since he started courting her in his eccentric, charming and almost anti-guy way.

She pulled into Cal Sci's parking lot and wrinkled her nose at the lack of open spaces. Were there really so many people taking night classes?

She sighed and shook her head. Then she went back to thinking about Larry. He was a man who appreciated the fine things in life, like antique cars, fine wines and ethnic cuisine. He understood science and philosophy and had a talent for explaining them both.

One of the best things about Larry was that he was a man who valued discretion. Not to say that the man could keep silent, as he rarely did. However, he could be relied upon to steer any conversation away from the topic that nosy co-workers wanted to hear about.

Megan finally found a parking place and headed for Larry's office. Of course, she mused, the keeping private matters private was easier when your boyfriend worked in a different city than you did. That made it easier to avoid inquisitive co-workers.

"_Maaaayy-gan_! Fancy meeting you here!"

Except, of course, for the co-worker whose brother introduced you to your boyfriend. Said brother really could not be blamed for said co-worker's sudden appearance and should not be cursed under one's breath.

She cursed Charlie under her breath as she turned to see Don Eppes' highly amused face.

She plastered what felt like a fake smile on her face and said, "Don! How _nice_ to see you! It's been, what, forty-five minutes now?" She knew how Don had beat her to Cal Sci. She'd taken time after work to change into her date outfit – a brightly colored dress with a lower neckline than she would ever wear on the job.

"Forty-eight minutes and thirty-three seconds," Don Eppes said gleefully. He hadn't been home since Megan saw him last, because he was still in his suit. Although his tie was now MIA. He gave her a quick once over and apparently liked what he saw.

"You're making that up," Megan accused gruffly. Not that she minded his approving glance. It's just that around co-workers, she always went into guy mode.

"Of course I am. What, do I look like Charlie? Don asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Megan started.

Don laughed and cut her off. "So, you're all ready to move in tomorrow?"

Megan nodded. "You're actually coming to help?" she said.

Don grinned. "I am a man of my word," he said. "Or, in this case, my Dad's word."

"You don't have to come," Megan said. "I won't tell."

Don grinned. "Charlie will. He told me so last night that he'd squeal if I backed out."

"Oh," Megan said. Before she could think of anything else to say, Don looked over her shoulder and waved.

"Ah, Larry, Amita, how nice to see you tonight," Don said. "I trust you are both in good health?"

Megan turned around with a genuine smile this time. "Professor Fleinhardt! Amita!"

"Hey, Don, Megan," Amita Ramanujan said, amusement evident in her throaty voice. The dark haired post-doc wore faded jeans and a White Stripes t-shirt and somehow made them look like something that belonged on a fashion runway. "I'm fine, thank you, Don."

"Good evening, Agent Reeves, Agent Eppes," Larry looked a bit worried. "Am I to assume that our plans for the evening are canceled?" Larry was dressed more conservatively than was his wont. Megan took a few moments to appreciate how nice he looked in a navy blue suit.

Then Megan looked at Don with a frown. "No, I don't think Don is here for work. He's looking much too cheerful."

"Correct, Agent Reeves," Don said. He threw an arm around her.

Amita sidestepped, so Don threw his other arm around Larry.

"Besides, if I wanted her to come back to work, I'd just call her." Don puckered up and whistled shrilly. "That's the beauty of being boss, you see."

Amita quirked one dark eyebrow and shot Megan a lop-sided smile.

Megan shrugged back.

Larry's nearly colorless eyebrows rose. "I don't think I've ever seen you in such an ebullient mood, Don," he said. "I could almost suspect that you're being influenced by the general end of the school term high spirits."

"I'm just in a good mood, Larry," Don said. "Do you happen to know where my brother is?"

"Why, yes," Larry replied. Unable to get out from Don's arm, Larry contrived to turn the rather unwieldy trio around. "As of five minutes ago, Charles was sitting in the quad across from Mechanical Engineering."

They found Charlie sitting on a concrete bench, legs stretched out in front of him, hands stuffed into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing in spite of the warmth of the May evening.

They walked up behind Charlie and Don pulled his arms from around the others' shoulders. "In fact, I'm here because my little brother, whose IQ is…" Don paused. "How would you describe Charlie's IQ, Larry?"

Charlie slumped farther and hunched his shoulders.

Amita perched on the arm of the bench, and looked at Charlie's profile. Charlie kept his eyes fixed on the toes of his Sketchers. Amita shrugged, pulled a pen from her denim purse and began to fiddle with it.

"Well," Larry said, pulling at his lower lip. "I'd have to say that Charles was probably in the top one-ten thousandth percent, or the 99.9999th percentile, of intelligence."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that," Don said. He folded his arms on the back of the bench and leaned over his brother's shoulder. "My brother, the former math prodigy whose IQ is in the 99.9999th percentile…" Don took a deep breath. "Lost his wallet _last_ week. This week? He. Has. Lost. His. Car."


	2. Chapter 2

V is for Valet Parking

By Jelsemium

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Dedication: Lady Nocturne, Gracious Ruler of Obsession of Summer 2006. Because, as you have probably surmised, this is yet another entry in that challenge.

Warning: Jels' humor ahead. Mind the drinks.

Chapter 2 of 2

Don was enjoying himself immensely. "You know, Chuck, most people restrain themselves to losing their car _keys_," he said.

"How can you lose a car?" Megan asked in bewilderment.

Amita slid to her feet and Megan heard a faint clicking noise.

"I did not lose my car," Charlie said sulkily. "It was _taken_."

Larry put his hands over his mouth.

"Taken?" Don frowned and looked over his own shoulder at his partner.

"You mean, stolen?" Megan asked. She came around and sat next to Charlie.

"Don't tell me that you've been the victim of an end of term prank?" Amita said.

Charlie gave Amita a sideways look, then tilted his head backwards until he could see Don and Larry, who were standing behind him. "My. Car. Was. Taken," he said very slowly and distinctly. He went back to brooding over the Mechanical Engineering building.

Amita looked in the same direction.

"Oh, my stars and garters," Larry said, also looking up at the Mechanical Engineering building. "It looks as if some merry pranksters have had their way with your automobile."

Don and Megan lifted their gazes and their eyes went wide when the import of the scene finally sank in.

Charlie's three month old Volvo was on the _top_ of the six story ME building. Somebody, well, obviously several somebodies, had disassembled it, transported it to the top of the building and reassembled it… in a form that only Picasso could love.

"It'll never run the same again," Charlie said mournfully.

Megan patted his arm.

Charlie twitched and looked around. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was Megan who had touched him.

"I could bust the little snots for you," Don offered. He spoke lightly, but there wasn't much humor on his face. He cracked his knuckles as he looked at his brother's car as if to limber them up.

"Round up the usual suspects," Megan agreed.

"It's not a federal offense, Don," Charlie sighed. "I can't even call it grand theft auto."

"No, that wouldn't be right," Amita agreed. "Pranks are part of school life, especially in a technical school like this."

Larry clasped his hands in front of his face and rubbed his nose with his thumb. "Agreed, the prevailing campus mores indicate that retaliation needs to be at the same level as the original prank."

Charlie sank farther into his seat. For a moment, Megan thought the mathematician had ripped his jeans, and then she realized that the clicking was Amita's pen.

Amita sat down on Charlie's other side.

"I don't understand," Don perched on the back of the bench. "I thought the students liked Charlie."

"We do," Amita said. "He's a wonderful teacher. It's a thrill and an honor to take his classes." She nodded, and tried to put a solemn and awed expression on her face.

Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

Amita grinned back cheekily.

"It's not a matter of disliking," Larry elaborated. "In fact, some might say that being singled out for such a trick could be considered a sign of esteem."

Amita giggled.

Charlie stared at Amita for a moment, then his head whipped around to fix Larry with an accusing stare. "You!" He pointed from Amita to Larry. "You two!"

Larry nodded solemnly and rubbed his chin. "Ah, the legendary mathematical genius of Professor Eppes is proven by the quickness with which he counted to two."

Amita ducked her head. Megan thought she was hiding a grin.

"You … treacherous…" Charlie's voice was thinning to a squeak and his face was turning fuchsia. "… _backstabbing_ … You did…" His voice failed him completely and he was reduced to gesturing at his Volvo.

Don's face was turning maroon as he tried to smother a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Amita said in muffled tones.

"No, you're not!" Charlie responded indignantly.

"Well, not for the car," Amita admitted. "But for the pictures that will soon be appearing on CalSci's website…"

Charlie's eyes went even wider. "That's a camera?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Amita's pen.

Amita smiled devilishly.

"Give me that!" Charlie insisted.

He grabbed at the "pen", but Amita pulled it out of range and there was another click.

"Make me," Amita said. She stuck her tongue out, and then took off with Charlie in hot pursuit.

Don slid off the bench and on to the grass, laughing like a hyena.

Larry laughed silently.

Megan shook her head. "How do you people ever get any work done when you're all acting like…"

"As if we were still in school?" Larry suggested.

Before Megan could answer, Amita and Charlie disappeared around a corner. There must have been a fountain on that side of the building, because there was a splash, followed by Amita's shriek.

"Charles may be a scholar, but it doesn't sound like he's acting like a gentleman," Larry observed.

There was a second splash and sputtering that obviously came from Charlie.

"Looks like Amita can give as good as she gets," Don observed.

"Speaking of giving," Larry said. "I suppose your brother will want to wreak vengeance upon me for the…" Larry looked up at Charlie's poor, mutilated car.

"Of course," Don said, amused. "Can't mess with a man's car and expect to get away with it."

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you would care to assist me in thwarting his evil designs?"

Don flowed to his feet. "What? You expect me to turn against my only brother?"

For a moment, Megan believed him.

"You're asking me to betray my own flesh and blood for the sake of a practical joke?" Don went on. He was grinning wickedly at this point.

_Poor Charlie_, Megan thought.

"Well, yes, Agent Eppes,

Amita and Charlie appeared, dripping, from around the corner. They paused, looked at each other, and Charlie smoothed a bit of her hair out of her eyes.

Don and Larry made gagging noises.

Megan raised her eyebrow. "You're back to the girls have cooties mode?" she asked mildly.

Larry tried to look bland and innocent. "Not I, my dear Agent Reeves," he said.

"I am," Don said firmly. To Larry he added, "So, what's in it for me?"

Larry grinned at him. "Well, for starters, I'll get you a blanket so your brother won't get your car all wet."

Don held out his hand. "I'm in!"

Megan rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had to face facts; even Larry Fleinhardt was a guy.


End file.
